


[Podfic] Cultural Exchanges

by minnapods (minnabird)



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alliances spoilers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cool Big Brother Eli, Cultural Differences, Eli in Chissland, Epistolary, Gen, Humor, M/M, Ozyly-esehembo (Star Wars), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Probably Crack, line in the next tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: author summary:Transmission from Secure Node>>>>Decryption Program Run>>>>Sender: CDF/AAMessage:You knew this was going to happen didn't you?Attachments: Notice from Admiral Ar'alani1/ Notice from Admiral Ar'alani2/ Notice from Admiral Ar'alani3
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Cultural Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cultural Exchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052396) by [ZsforSs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:05:52
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/cultural-exchanges)



### Credits

  * **Written by:** ZsforSs
  * **Read by:** minnabird
  * **Cover artist:** minnabird
  * **Skin:** Azdaema (with thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets for help with a modification)




End file.
